Only The Young
by BTRWolfblood9420
Summary: 17 year old brothers, Kendall and James Knight, have to look after their 6 year old brothers Logan and Carlos while living with their abusive father. Will they survive the abuse their father gives them or do they have enough of it? Rated T for abusion, alcohol and a bit of swearing. Don't like, don't read.
1. An Introduction The Their Lives

**So I had this idea for this story for quite a while now. I know I haven't done much for 'The wolf secret', but I literally have no idea what to write. So therefore, I will be deleting it. I'm sorry to the people who liked that story but I just ran out of ideas for it. But I still have 'big time injection', which you guys really like, and this one! So hope you guys will be all right with me deleting 'the wolf secret' and you guys enjoying this story and the future chapter of 'big time injection'.**

**Also I'm extremely excited for ****Christmas because it's my favourite holiday and also I get to spend Christmas with my bestest friend on Earth AGAIN! That is like 3rd or 4th time in a row now. So I'm very excited.**

**Summary: 17 year old brothers, Kendall and James Knight, have to look after their 6 year old brothers Logan and Carlos while living with their abusive father. Will they survive the abuse their father gives them or do they have enough of it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. :'( Sadly. I wish though.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful night in the knight's house. The four brothers were sleeping in their shared room. Kensall, the eldest, was sleeping in his comfy bed. James, the second eldest, was sleeping in his bed with his youngest brother, Carlos- who happened to have a nightmare. Then there was Logan, the second youngest, he was sleeping in his bed on the other side of the room.<p>

Logan was really bright. He just started 1st grade and the teachers already gave him some 3rd grade work.

Carlos was a shy, kind and innocent child who no one ever picked on. Everyone in his grade loved Carlos. He was helpful, cheerful and also probably the nicest person on Earth.

James, was pretty smart as well but not as smart as Logan. He was very street smart and always good looking. He is very protective over all his brothers, and if anyone picked on his brothers, he would immediately comfort his brother. He was also very sweet and kind. He also has a job in a café.

Kendall, he is a born leader, though he can get out of hand once in a while. He took good care of his little brothers with James helping him. Kendall wasn't the smartest, but he had some pretty great ideas very regularly. Asspecially in a bad situation. He is good looking, sweet and kindhearted and an extremely nice person. He also has a job. But he works in a supermarket.

Then there was Kevin. He was the father. He was an alcoholic abuser. He is also single. His wife- the boys mother- died when James and Kendall were 13 years old. Since then, Kevin started drinking and abusing his only four sons.

The boys have been abused by their father for 3 years now and they have enough of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you guys like this idea? And sorry again for 'the wolf secret'! But anyways. This was just an introduction to the guys life. Hope you guys enjoy this!<strong>


	2. Flashbacks

**Another chapter! From now on, I'll try my bestest to update more regularly. So hopefully, more chapters will come regularly for 'Only the young' and 'big time injection'. Oh and by the way, there is no parings in this story. Just Family/friendship. So hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday morning in the Knight's house. Kendall and James, already dressed, were making breakfast for themselves and their little brothers. Kevin, their abusive father, was out for the rest of the day. Logan and Carlos came down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down by the table. They were dressed as well.<p>

"Good morning guys!" Said Kendall. James put down the bowls by them. Kendall got some milk and cereal and poured them in each bowl. All the boys sat down and ate their breakfast. It was a school day today and Kendall and James had a Math test today. Kendall glanced at the clock which was hanging on their wall. It said 7:59 am.

"Guys we should go now." He said. They finished their breakfast and James got their bowls in the dish washer. They got their bags and headed out the door.

Kendall and James walked their little brothers to their elementry school and then they walked to their high school. As they entered their school, they immediately walked to their math class ready for period 1. _It's going to be a long day._ They thought to themselves.

(After School)

They boys were in their house making some dinner for themselves. They suddenly heard a loud bang coming from their door. It was their father coming in their house definitely drunk. Logan and Carlos hid behind their older brothers. All the boys looked at him. Thankfully, Kevin didn't see them and just rushed to his room. As soon as Kevin disappeared, the boys let out a sigh of relief. Kevin was always drunk since their mother died. He did it because he was sad, depressed, his wife made him happy so many times, and now, she is dead. She died because of cancer.

_(flash back)_

_The buys were in the hospital, outside their dying mothers room. Kendall and James were 13 and Logan and Carlos were only 3. Carlos and Logan were crying their eyes out. James looked like he was about to cry and Kendall didn't express a feeling. Though everyone knew that he was heartbroken. Their mothers was about to die and there was nothing to do about it. Suddenly her doctor came out of her room. _

_"Mrs Knight said that she want Kendall in first. Kendall?" He said. Kendall got up from his chair and slowly walked in his mothers room. As soon as he entered, Jennifer Knight, that was her name, had a smile on her pale face._

_"H-Hi mum." Said Kendall. He was starting to cry as he said his words._

_"Hi sweetie. We (cough) don't have much time. So I want to tell you that I love you with all my heart. And when you come back home, please look after Logan and Carlos and help Kevin out. Will you?" She said. Kendall then started sniffing as he tried to find his voice in the sobbing._

_"I-I lo-love you to-to mum. And (sob) of course I-I wi-will." He said. His dying mother showed a faint smile. But right after she started coughing._

_"Can you send in James next please?" She asked. Kendall nodded. He walked out the room and called James. He entered the room and was immediately by his mothers bed._

_"Hi mum." He said._

_"Hi sweetheart. Can you do me a favor?" James nodded, "please help out Kendall with looking after (cough) your brothers. And please help out Kevin with anything he needs. Ok?" She said. _

_"Of course mum, I will. I lo-love you mum." Said James while sobbing._

_"I love you to honey. And please try and don't let Kendall out of hand. You know how he can be." Said Jennifer. James nodded._

_"Anything for you mum." As he said that, he started sobbing a bit harder._

_"That's my sweet boy. Can you please send Logan in next please?" She said. _

_"Yeah," he said, "bye mum. I love you." And with that, he exited the room and sent in Logan._

_"mummy?" Said the crying Logan._

_"Logie my honey." She said. She held out here arms for a hug from one of her youngest sons. Logan ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. She smiled and he cried. _

_"Logie don't cry. I will always be with you even if you can't see me," she said, "when you go back home, please listen to Kendall, James and Kevin, will you?" Logan nodded. He meant it._

_"Mummy I love you." He said._

_"I love you to sweetie. With all my heart. Logie, can you send in Carlos please?" She said. Logan smiled and nodded. He was still crying though. He got off the woman's bed and walked out her room. He called Carlos and the. Carlos slowly walked in._

_"Hi sweetie." Said his mother._

_"Hi mommy. I love you. Please don't go away." Said Carlos. He was crying really hard._

_"I love you to honey, and I can't do anything about me dying. I'm sorry sweetie. Also I will always be with you. Remember that please." Carlos showed a faint smile on his latino face. _

_"Can you do me a favor?" she said. Carlos nodded, "please listen to your older brothers and Kevin. Ok?" She said. _

_"Yes mommy. I will." Said Carlos. He then walked to his mum and gave her a warm hug. She hugged him back. Suddenly their was a red dot on the monitor._

_"Carlos, sweetie it's time. Remember that I love you and..." She said her last words. Carlos sobbed even harder. _

_"Mommy? Mommy!" He called. He could feel his mothers grip getting looser and looser each second. Suddenly Kevin, James, Kendall and Logan came in from the corridor. They saw Jennifer and started crying. James called a doctor. Suddenly the doctors came in seconds._

_"I'm sorry but you will have to leave now." Said the doctor. With that, Kevin got Carlos from his dead mothers bed and left. Kendall, Logan and James followed behind._

_(end of flashback)_

Kendall could hear faint sobbing coming from above. It must've been Kevin.

"Guys, we should better not interrupt Kevin." He said. James, Logan and Carlos all nodded.

When the dinner was ready, the boys quickly ate it and went to their Shared room.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that is the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Cause I am certainly enjoying writing it. But for now we have a break and I will see you all later. Byeeeeeeeeeeee! <strong>


	3. The Night Of Abusion

**NEW CHAPTER EVERYONE! Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! Sorry for not updating for a while but I just didn't have many ideas. So hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Later!**

* * *

><p>Kendall, James and Carlos were sitting on the couch watching TV. Logan was getting something to drink for himself. It was a peaceful night until the boys on the couch heard a scream.<p>

Kendall and James ran to where the scream came from and met with Kevin pointing his fist at the terrified Logan. As soon as Kevin was swinging his back to punch Logan, Kendall and James jumped in front of Logan and received the punch themselves. When Kevin gave the punch to them, he grabbed Kendall by the shirt and said,

"I swear, if you two do this again, I will beat the crap out of you two. UNDERSTOOD!" Yelled Kevin. Kendall could do nothing but nod. Kevin then dropped Kendall back on the floor and kicked James in the shin. James let out a moan. After that, Kevin stomped out the house.

"Are you two ok?" Asked Logan.

"Yeah I guess. Are you ok?" Said Kendall turning to James.

"Yeah, kinda. Just my shin and face hurts. Logan you ok?" Asked James. Logan nodded. He was scared. He thought that Kevin will hit him for the first time.

Carlos and Logan didn't get hit yet. It was only James and Kendall. And that was not because Kevin was being kind, no, it was because the two older brothers always got their in time before Kevin could hurt their little brothers.

"Guys?" Said the terrified Carlos. He started walking up to the boys on the floor.

"We're all right." Said James.

"Yeah. Come on, lets go upstairs. It's getting late." Said Kendall as Logan, James and him started getting up of the floor. James had some trouble getting up so Kendall helped him out.

"Thanks." Said James smiling at Kendall.

"Always there buddy." Said Kendall smiling back. They went upstairs and into their shared room. Kendall sat James on his bed and checked his shin.

"There is going to be a bruise tomorrow. Let me get you some ice for that." Said Kendall. He walked out the room and downstairs.

Logan and Carlos came up to James and sat on his bed.

"Are you going to die like mommy? Please don't die!" Said Carlos in a very worried and scared tone.

"I won't die Carlos. I'm fine. It's just my shin. Nothing big." Said James. Then a split second later, Kendall came running in with some ice wrapped around a cloth. He knealed down by James's shin and pressed ice against the kicked area.

"I have work tomorrow. I'll come later than normally as well. Is that ok?" Asked Kendall.

"Yeah. I'll take care of Logan and Carlos." Said James.

"Good," said Kendall, "does your shin hurts still?"

"No. I'm all right now. Put the ice back in the freezer and lets got to sleep." Said James.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just put it back."

"Fine." And with that Kendall ran out the room holding the ice in one hand and having the other one under the ice so that any melted ice will go on his hand and not the floor.

"Ok guys go to bed now. School tomorrow and you don't want to be late." Said James to his younger two brothers. They nodded and changed into their pj's and went to their beds. James smiled as Logan and Carlos fell into their calm sleep. James put his pj's on as well and then fell into a deep sleep.

Suddenly Kendall came into the room and stopped at the sight of his three brothers sleeping peacefully in their beds. He smiled and got his pj's and changed into them. He then went to sleep and then the peaceful night in the Knight's house begun.

Or has it...

(Later that night)

Kevin came into the house all drunk and angry. He threw his keys on the table and kicked it. He kicked it that hard and loud that he ended up waking one of his sons up. And it was James.

(With James)

He woke up to the sound of banging. He had to see what made it so he got up from his bed and went downstairs. When he was at the near end of the stairs, he saw his father in the kitchen.

"Dad?" He said softly. Kevin turned around to face and walked up to him.

"What are you doing up this late!?" Shouted Kevin. He grabbed James by his shirt and pulled his towards himself.

"I- I heard somethig an-" He said but was cut of shortly by his abusive and drunk father.

"Oh, you heard something. Always that same excuse just to not sleep. You stupid, useless kid!" Yelled Kevin then punched James straight in the lips. They started bleeding. Kevin then picked up a sharp knife and pointed it at James, "now go to bed until I slice your neck open with this knife. NOW!"

James could do nothing but run upstairs. Kevin was so close to killing his ow son. James ran back to his room and locked the door. He stood with his back against the door. He sighed and touched his bloody lip. Thankfully the boys had a bathroom in their room. He went into the bathroom and washed his face. He looked in the mirror and all he saw was the James Knight that he thought was useless and nobody cared about him. He dried his face with a towel and went out their bathroom and into his bed. He was staring at the ceiling and he thought to himself. _Why am I even existing?  
><em>He then turned to face his older brother and then fell asleep.

(With Kevin)

"That stupid kid. Always the excuses. I should have stuck that knife into him ages ago!" He said to himself. He put the knife on the kitchen counter and then went into the living room and lied on the couch. He turned on the TV but shortly fell asleep. For the first time today, there was peace. The boys were sleeping in their own beds and Kevin on the couch. That was the end of that long night for sure.

* * *

><p><strong> SO? How was this? I hope everyone enjoys this story. Sorry for not updating much but I was busy with Christmas and also I had tons and tons of sleepovers. Yep. My typical life. well anyways, I might not update until the next year so for now, have a Happy new year everybody! Please enjoy your Christmas break! Be safe! Toodles!<strong>


	4. Glass and Blood

**New chapter! I promise you guys I will try my best to update and please don't hate on me if I don't update regularly. Also I changed the rating to T because of the abusing and drinking. So yeah. And now maybe I should stop rambling and continue with this. So yeah! Hope you guys enjoy and keep reading this story!**

* * *

><p>The boys woke up to the sound of yelling again. Kevin was downstairs probably drunk and the boys were slowly getting up from one of their terrible nights. Kendall then saw a scar on James's lips and reacted immediately.<p>

"James, what is that on your lip?" He asked his brother.

"What? Oh nothing." Said James. Kendall could tell he was lying.

"It's definitely not nothing. Please tell me." Begged Kendall.

James sighed, "I woke up at night and heard shouting. I went downstairs and saw Kevin. Then he punched me in the lip and threatened me. He also held a knife in front of me."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Yelled Kendall. Logan and Carlos were standing by their older brothers beds.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. We already have too many things to worry about. I don't want to be one of them." Said James getting off his bed but Kendall grabbed his arm.

"James, he nearly killed you. Do you know how worse it would be without you? I'm your older brother, I should be worrying about you. I should be worrying about all of you. I should be protecting all of you. Believe me." Said Kendall.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now let's get ready for school." Said Kendall. The two older brothers then got their clothes and started changing. Carlos and Logan already changed while the two older boys were talking. The boys then heard a loud bang coming from downstairs and their fathers car starting. Their father was now out of the house and Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were now safe to walk around the house without running into Kevin. It was a Wednesday morning which also meant school.

(In school with James and Kendall)

The boys sat in their English lesson at the back of the room. They couldn't concentrate as well as they could before. Suddenly the bell rang and that meant lunchtime for the two older boys. As soon as they got out of the class, one of the popular, mean boys started picking on them. And it was Jett Stetson. He saw the cut on James's lip and immediately came into action.

"Hey James, what's that on your lip? Oh, it's another scar from your what so called 'father'. See, even your own family hate you." Said Jett.

"I'm not in the mood for you Stetson." Said James. He was sick of Jett picking on them every single day.

"Ooh, little James is not in the mood. What're you gonna do to me, huh? Send a teacher on me 'cause you're too scared to fight?" Said Jett laughing.

"Alright that's enough," said James dropping his bag and books and pushing Jett against the lockers. Kendall tried to calm down his fierce brother, but it was too late, "if you're not going to shut up and go away, I will get a bat and smack you across your face with it." Jett was starting to get scared. James never did that to him. Suddenly James walked away from him and got his bag and books and walked away. Kendall quickly followed behind.

"James, what was that?" Asked Kendall.

"That was me getting pissed of by Stetson." Answered James even though he knew that Kendall wasn't looking for an answer.

"James listen, do you remember what we promised our mum? To not get out of hand and start being like them. You need to calm down. Please."

"Sorry. I guess it's just the fact that every day he's been annoying us and picking of us and I just got sick of it." Said James.

"Well after that little show I don't think he will. But for now, let's go eat. I'm starving and I'm sure you're to." Said Kendall. James nodded and they left off to the canteen to eat their lunch. They sat in their own table, just the two of them.

"What lessons have we got next?" Asked Kendall while chewing on his sandwich.

"Emm, Art with Mrs. Williams first and then Physics with Mr. Walter." Said James looking at his time table.

"Oh. Boring. I wonder what Logan and Carlos are doing." Wondered Kendall. James shrugged his shoulders while slowly eating away his food.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile with the younger boys)<p>

Carlos and Logan sat in their Math class learning the 6 times tables. They were sitting at the front of the class so the teacher could have an eye on them while they were talking.

"Ok class, can anyone tell me what 6x3 is?" Asked their Math teacher, Miss Lewis. Only a few people put their hands up. Logan obviously put his hand up straight as always. He was the smartest child in his year.

"Ok Logan, what is 6x3?" Asked his teacher.

"18 Miss Lewis." Answered Logan. Miss Lewis had a smile on her face.

"Well done Logan. Now can someone else tell me what-" asked Miss Lewis but was cut of by the bell, "ok class please collect your bags and coats and line up by the door quietly." The kids did as they were told, and surprisingly they were quiet. It was the beginning of Lunch time and the boys were happy to finally be able to eat.

* * *

><p>(After School)<p>

Three brother of the Knight family were in the living room watching TV. It was a Wednesday evening and the fourth and oldest brother was at work trying to earn some money for the family. James had a day off that day but Kendall still had to work. Logan and Carlos were sitting close to James hugging him while he was in the middle of them sat comfortably in the position he was in. Suddenly they heard a car pull over. James ran to the window and saw that it was his father. He ran back to his brothers.

"Guys, run to our room and lock the door quickly, ok." Said James to the little boys. They nodded and sprinted to their room. They locked the door and sat on Logan's bed quietly.

James sat back on the couch staring at the front door. He knew that Kevin was drunk and he wanted his little brothers to be safe. He heard the door unlock to reveal his alcoholic father. Kevin slammed the door shut and completely ignored James. He put his keys on the counter and saw James. Kevin gave his a death glare and threateningly walked over to him. James was frightened. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly Kevin grabbed James by his shirt and pulled him up.

"Where are the young ones?" Asked Kevin terrifyingly. James didn't answer. But he had an idea.

"I said, WHERE ARE THE YOUNGER ONES!?" Kevin shouted.

"Outside." James lied. Kevin knew it already.

"You're lying you little twat. Now, tell me where they are and I won't to any serious damage to you." Threatened Kevin. James didn't want to answer. He would never let Kevin hurt his little brothers, never.

"Fine, you're not gonna talk, I will hurt you even more. You know, I was going to reserve that for Logan and Carlos but I guess you want some as well." Said Kevin and punched James straight in the face. James's nose started bleeding and his eye was pure red. Kevin let go of off James and got a glass bottle and threw it straight at James. Thankfully, he missed. James then ran to a corner and Kevin got more glass objects and started throwing them at his son. All the glass started to shatter and landed on the floor.

After about 5 minutes of shattered glass and violence, Kevin ran up the stairs and into his room. Logan and Carlos were too scared to come out of their room but were still worried about their caring, older brother.

Shattered glass was everywhere. James was curled up in the corner of the room covered in blood and glass. He let out small tears as his own father was trying to kill him. Suddenly the front door opened. Kendall walked into the house and was shocked by the sight of his younger brother severely hurt. He dropped his backpack and swiftly ran to James and knelt down by him.

"James what happened?" Asked Kendall with a very worried tone.

"It was Kevin. He started throwing glass at me. I sent Logan and Carlos upstairs before he came. Now Kevin is in his room probably sleeping." Said James.

"How could he do that to you?"

"You know Kevin, he's always drunk and he looses control over his actions."

"We need to take you to the hospital now." Said Kendall.

"No, I'm fine."

"Fine, fine, dude, you have small pieces of glass stuck in your body and you lost a lot of blood and you say you're fine. We are taking you to the hospital now, and no argues. Just let me get Logan and Carlos and then we're going." Said Kendall.

"Fine." James sighed. He never liked hospitals. Kendall helped him get up and he sat him on the couch.

Kendall ran quietly upstairs to his shared room. He knocked gently on the door and whispered, "guys, it's me Kendall. Can you open the door?" Logan unlocked the door and opened it. Carlos was right behind him, "We're going to the hospital. James is really hurt and he need treatment now. Let's go." Said Kendall.

Carlos and Logan had a scared expression on their faces. Not only were they terribly worried about their brother, but also about going to the hospital. They didn't want James ending up like their poor mother.

* * *

><p>They got in the car with James and drove of to the nearest hospital.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> So, how was that everyone? I'm extremely sorry for not updating. School has just been stressing me out big time. I hope I will be able to update more during the weekends though, but I'm not promising. Also I have an announcement, I am starting a you tube channel! Right now there aren't any videos on it but I'm still working on some. The name of it is "GalaxyTori". So hope you guys will not only enjoy this account, but also my channel and future videos! But for now, have a great daynight everyone! Toodles!**


	5. Hospital visit

**Hello wonderful people of this planet! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had tests and LOADS of rehearsals for a drama play. But now I'm back with another chapter of "Only the young". **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The boys entered the hospital in rapid speed. They ran to the counter and checked James in. The doctor came with some paramedics and they put James on a bed.<p>

"Will he be all right?" Asked Kendall.

"There's a small chance he will from how many cut's and scars he has but we'll find out after we check him out." Said the doctor. Carlos and Logan started crying, but faintly. They didn't want their older brother to die. They already lost one family member. And that was enough. Though it would've been one billion times better if their mother wasn't dead.

"Let's hope James will be fine." Said Kendall.

* * *

><p>The paramedics came back with James on the bed. They wheeled him to a room. Suddenly the doctor came behind with the results. Kendall got out of his seat and walked up to the doctor.<p>

"Well, is he all right?" He asked.

"The cut's were really deep and some even where half a millimetre or cutting a vein. He was lucky of surviving. He had to get some stitches on his forearms and his head. He's unconscious at the moment but when he wakes up you can see him." Said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor." Said Kendall and the doctor walked away. Kendall walked back to his seat by his two little brothers.

"We could have lost James. He was very lucky he survived. " Said Kendall. That message cheered up his little brothers a little bit. But they were still extremely worried about their brother.

"I hope he wakes up." Said the little Logan curled up in Kendall's arm.

* * *

><p>The boys spent a whole night in the hospital. Just to make sure that they will be with him when he wakes up.<p>

It was 6:00am and the boys were still sleeping. However, Kendall was starting to wake up as a strange sound woke him.

He opened his eyes and looked around for anyone. His brothers were sleeping on the chairs either side of him. He got up from his seat silently so he wouldn't wake up his younger brothers. Kendall slowly and very quietly made his way to the room where James was. Thankfully there was a window in the door so he wouldn't have to open the door and make a lot of noise. All Kendall could see was his brother sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. He smiled. Kendall really wanted everything to be back as normal.

He wanted everyone safe and sound in their house just living a normal life in Minnesota. Instead, he had a father that nearly killed his child, a mother that's already dead and a brother in a hospital nearly dead. Kendall just wished he had a normal life. He looked around the hospital more until he heard something again. This time behind him. He hesitated to turn around at first but he did. He hoped and prayed to not to find a burgurler infront of him holding a gun straight at him. And he didn't, instead he found Carlos half awake looking up at him.

"Carlos what are you doing up so early?" Asked Kendall.

"I had a bad dream and when I woke up I didn't see you and I was scared and then I found you." Said Carlos with a tired but cute look.

"Oh. Well you found me now, let's go back to Logan. And can you tell me what your bad dream was about?" Asked the protective, lovable, older brother.

"Well I woke up in our room in the middle of the night. All of you were sleeping. And everyone was okay. I walked outside to the corridor and saw lots of blood heading to dads room. I followed it and when I met with the door to dads room, I opened it and saw a girl dead on the floor. There was blood all over her and then I looked up from the floor to find dad holding a gun and pointing it at me. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. When he wanted to fire the gun, I woke up here and saw that you weren't there. For a second or two I thought that what happened to that girl, also happened to you. I'm so happy you're not dead. I don't know what I would do if you were." Said the scared Carlos.

"Oh my god Carlos, it's ok, no one is dead and Dad is probably out of the house again as usual. Don't worry about it, ok? Just please forget about that dream and if you do have it again, just think about something nice like kittens or puppies. Ok? Just please don't think about it." Said Kendall. He really didn't want his 6 year old brothers thinking about blood and murder and anything related to that.

"Ok," said Carlos, "I promise."

Kendall smiled. They walked down to their little spot and fell back asleep. They new this was a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this everybody? I wanted a chapter to focus more on Kendall and Carlos. Also next week I don't have school! I'm so happy, that means that I will update more, hopefully. So hope you all like this and yeah! <strong>

**Pease out!**


End file.
